The Muppets Take Manhattan (third film)
Story by Jay Tarses Previews of the 1999 VHS tape "Muppets from Space", "The First Snow of Winter", "Baby Geniuses", "The Wind in the Willows", "Bear in the Big Blue House", "The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss", "The Great Muppet Caper", and "The Muppet Movie." Film Date: July 13, 1984 Jim Henson presents A Frank Oz film The Muppets Take Manhattan This was the last day of the term, and the Muppets were about to go to Manhattan Melodies. Soon, the Muppets took their bows and then Kermit stepped back. They were about to go to Broadway! The skyline, the music, the magic, and the thing for the Muppets while they spend the lockers in the night. Next, the Muppets went to Pete's Luncheonette to eat for today with Kermit and his friends. At the counter, Kermit was talking to Pete, the "Owner", and his great young daughter Jenny. At the train station that Miss Piggy wished Kermit goodbye during the song called "Saying Goodbye" when the gang were all gone. At night, Kermit was staring at the city. Kermit dressed up his flashiest frog in show business to give a man a script to read that. He fast-talked his way into the office and the big time producer in New York. The agent threw the script in the wastebasket when Kermit was out the door. That afternoon Kermit described the triumph to his friend Jenny. Miss Piggy dressed as a trenchcoat when she rushed out. Kermit was hidden by Rizzo and his rats under the tables by whispering about Manhattan Melodies. Everyone began to excitedly talk about Manhattan Melodies, Rizzo grabbed some food. Kermit took her jogging. A mother raced pass them. In fact, Miss Piggy was handing a sorry mother to the police. During Kermit's carriage ride, Miss Piggy talks to him about the time when they were little babies. Gonzo was using water skis while the chickens cluck the "William Tell Overture". Kermit telephoned Piggy at Pete's. Mr. Ronnie Crawford wanted him to produce Manhattan Melodies for him! He stepped out the curb full of plans. All of Kermit's friends were about to find Kermit when he returned again. Jill, Gil and Bill were in Pete's Luncheonette for lunch. Kermit's friends were about to go to Manhattan Melodies! Manhattan Melodies opened that night but during the finale, the gang from Sesame Street, Bear in the Big Blue House, 5 Ducks in the end named Fireman Duck, Lifeguard Duck, Police Officer Duck, Professor Duck and Santa Duck from Peek and Peak, 1 Minion in the end named Kevin the Minion from Despicable Me 2 and 1 Fraggle in the end named Uncle Traveling Matt from Fraggle Rock. Bert, Ernie, and Cookie Monster were waiting for Kermit and Miss Piggy to arrive in the finale surrounded by Muppets. 12 Quongo, Slim Wilson, J.P. Grosse, Gramps, Gaffer, Whatnot Cookie Monster, The Count, Grover, Oscar, Grundgetta, Herry, Buster the Horse, Big Bird 11 Lewis Kazagger, Lips, Foo-Foo, Hilda, Pops, Bobby Benson, Crazy Harry Ernie, Bert, Sully, Biff, Mona Monster, Simon Soundman, Guy Smiley, Telly 10 Whatnot, Whatnot, George the Janitor, Bubba, Marvin Suggs, Newsman, Sam the Eagle Sky Blue Honker, Forgetful Jones, Clementine, Grandmother Happy, Homer Honker, Fuschia Honker, Elmo, Maurice Monster 9 White Rabbit, Goat, Deer, Dog, Muppy Sherlock Hemlock, Deena, Two-Headed Monster, Anything Monster, Anything Monster 8 Creature, Raccoon, Sheep, Wayne, Wanda, Whatnot, Whatnot, Whatnot Irvine, Pearl, Anything Monster, Dinger, Fireman Duck, Bear, Pip, Pop, Whatnot, Whatnot, Whatnot 7 Dog, Rover Joe, Dog, Baskerville the Hound, Dog Baby, Baby, Baby, Guitarist Old Lady, Pianist Old Lady, Agnes Stonewick, Treelo, Ojo, Tutter, Lifeguard Duck, Kevin the Minion, Police Officer Duck 6 Dog, Dog, Dog, Frank the Dog, Jim the Dog Whatnot, Snowth, Whatnot, Mildred Huxtetter, Whatnot, Whatnot, Whatnot, Whatnot 5 Beauregard, Beaker, Bunsen Honeydew, Lew Zealand, The Swedish Chef Chicken, Chicken, Chicken, Chicken, Chicken, Chicken, Koozebanian, Fazoob, Flower-Eating Monster, Droop, Professor Duck, Santa Duck 4 Male Frog, Female Frog, Male Frog, Mrs. Appleby, Female Frog, Female Frog, Male Frog Flute-Snatcher, Fazoob, Uncle Deadly, Lothar, Fazoob, Fazoob, Fazoob, Mahna Mahna, Snowth, Luncheon Counter Monster 3 Male Frog, Bill, Jill, Gil, Female Frog, Robin the Frog, Norman Female Pig, Male Pig, Female Pig, Female Pig, Pig, Male Pig 2 Animal, Dr. Teeth, Zoot, Janice, Chester Rat, Floyd Pepper, Masterson Rat, Tatooey Rat Male Pig, Link Hogthrob, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Male Pig, Female Pig, Male Pig 1 Scooter, Rowlf, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Camilla, Yolanda, Rizzo Male Bear, Uncle Traveling Matt, Female Bear, Beth Bear, Female Bear, Female Bear The story comes to a conclusion. Kermit and Miss Piggy were getting married for the cheering, pigeons, and the crowd of all. Category:Wimzie Category:Wimzie's House